The Changed Amy
by MindlessGurl2000
Summary: In all of his years, Sonic has been ditching and trying to run away from Amy chasing after him. Right after all those years, He hasn't seen any of his friends in 3 years. Espicially…Amy. Now, In the new year of 2013, Sonic is now attending a Private High School. A School for training well skilled fighters. With dorms.He meets the Gang again.But Amy..Is not as sweet as a Rose anymor
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy Guyss ! It's MindlessGurl200 up in here ! I don't mostly post up Sonic The Hedgehog FanFicz…So yea…This is my first time…I usually use Miss Literati…But I also loved the Sonic Characters..I got all the games! So yea…That's pretty much it…This story is the first Sonic Love Story I ever made…It includes other Characters…..But I don't wanna spoil…It is not only SonicxAmy..There is a lot more.. There's New Rivals, Old Enemy's , Fun, Sadness, And War… I really want at least 20 Reviews for this first chapter…So umm…Yea….TO THE STORRYYYYY! XxMindlezzxX**

His Name…..He was known for many names. The Blue Blur, Fastest Thing Alive, The one and Only best hedgehog…And many more. But, he loves his own name. He goes by Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog. Sonic, now a days, Lived with his Mom, his Sister Sonia, and His older other brother Manic. There was not much he can do…All his friends went his separate ways…Knuckles…Gone. Shadow…Gone. Tails..Gone…Silver…Gone. All….Were gone. No sight of them in 3 years…Sonic didn't understand why. Even…Amy..

He still remembered the last time he saw Amy. They were into an argument. Amy, Of course, had her usual red dress on, with her short quills, which were just above her shoulders. They were outside in the park..Arguing….Sonic even forgot what they were arguing about…

" _You're just gonna leave me? What happened to that deal you had with me? The first time you saved me from Metal Sonic….!" Amy was mad…Pissed off….She was pasting around Sonic. She loved Sonic, but sometimes…Sonic just pissed her off._

" _To keep you safe forever.? FORGET IT AMY ROSE!" Sonic yelled at Amy's face. Amy…..Amy was shocked. Never in her life did she see Sonic like this….She felt like tearing up…But she didn't let the tears go…Sonic sighed and began talking again._

" _Im sorry Amy..But were…Just…..Not meant to be together…You say you wanna have babies with me…First of all creeps me out…And you chase me all the time…." Wow…Amy was surprised…She guessed that Sonic never loved her like what she thought in her mind. Amy was boiling up in her eye's already. She just can't keep it in herself anymore._

"…_Sonic…..The Hedgehog…I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS….!" Amy cried…She fell on her knees. She was crying with her hands in her face. Sonic kneed down to Amy..This was the last thing that Sonic said to Amy…_

" _Amy…I love you too…But not in that kind of way…I don't think we were meant for each other….I…I like Sally more….Amy…Just back out from my whole life…You just ruin my great moments…" Amy looked up at Sonic with plead in her eyes. Sonic got back up, and saw Sally waiting for him across the street from the park. They took a quick kiss and walked away…_

And that's all Sonic could remember finally. He thought he was a little bit to harshed on Amy. He felt bad. Oh my! Did I forget? Sonic was at that exact same park up on a tree above the lake chilling. He had his IPhone 5 and was listening to Music. He was listening to his favorite song, Good Charlotte: The Anthem.

Now these days, Sonic was still attacking from trying to take over the world. But still…With the help of none of his friends…But all of this attacking thing, gave Sonic some buffed up muscles. Sonic grew a lot too…He was now 5'9…Just like a human's height.

Sonic had abbs too. These day's all the girls fell in love with him too…..If Sonic stretched, all the girls would faint. All the girls loved him. He was still hanging up on the tree, in his chilling position, wich was leaning on the bark of the Tree and his legs crossed over. Sonic was shirtless wearing some baggy Army pants that sagged, with new nice Sneaker high tops…He had his eyes closed and sometimes noticed that most girls were staring at him. He loved it…He loved all this… He didn't want all the love to end..But he was interrupted…

He heard a bunch of girls giggling…He opened one eye. He looked around..Then opened the other. Then he finally caught his eyes. Right under him, He saw a stunning girl, with the most nicest curves he's ever seen with long Pink quills, that stoped in the middle of her back. She was a pink hedgehog he was think…. _Is that Amy? No It can't be…Amy wasn't that hot or sexy…Plus…I never liked her._ Sonic kept eyeing this girl. Her breast were just the right size…A perfect size….She had a great butt….. She was wearing a red tank top with blue shorts. Her quills were straight and long, and she was wearing Black sandals. This girl was with another girl, with long light Purple quills in a high ponytail. That girl was wearing a white V Neck, with Red jeans and white sandals.

It was sad, because they didn't noticed that Sonic, was right above on top of a tree listening to their conversation. Wow….Sad.. They started talking and gossiping…The thing that shocked me was when the purple headed girl, laughed at the pink hedgehog's joke and said "Haha! Your funny Amy!"

Woahhh…..It couldn't be…..But….She was back? Did that mean…The whole gang is back?

**The Next Day…**

Sonic was packing…He was finally happy that he was finally leaving His house to go to a Faraway High School with dorms. He was super happy. He was no more staying at his stupid house with His mom, Sister and Brother. He was grown now..Well…Only 16 though.

" Way to go bro…Hope you get it hit with the ladies…!" Manic said with his Valley Accent. His mom glared at him harshly.

" I mean…Get a goof education and life…Hehe….." His mom rolled his eyes. Manic mouthed at Sonic to hit up with the girls..Sonic started laughing.

"Okay now….Don't worry sweetie…I packed up you're games, you're running shoes, all your clothes, Some snacks on your way there. I also packed your blanky…and—" Sonic cut his mom off by saying

" MOM! Come on! Im grown! I don't need the stupid blanket anymore….Ughh -_-"

" Haha..Boy still gotta blanky.." Manic laughed out. Sonia elbowed Manic in the stomach.

" Im gonna miss you Sonic." She gave Sonic a big hug

" Make sure to call us also and hit us up." She winked at Sonic and Sonic smiled at her.

" Make sure….—" Manic looked at his mother..Who gave him a glare and was shaking her head..

" Umm…..You know…Good luck…" He winked at Sonic.

Then Sonic looked at his mother…Who was crying a lot…

" Oh my…! Your growing up!" She hugged Sonic and cried…

It was ready for Sonic to get going. He kissed his mother in the check hugged his siblings again, but Manic said That's Gay, and earned a slap from his mom. There was a black car waiting for Sonic out his house. He got his luggage and headed inside the car. It was a private school, with lots of Agency and Security. It was a fighting school. Be trained, and learned how to fight….We was really happy that he got accepted. Of course they would accept him! He's Sonic! Sonic The Hedgehog.

They Car left, and headed to the New High School, Farewell Ambition High School….

**2 Hours Later…**

Finally. Sonic was there…He was tired of that whole drive…The driver came out and opened the door for Sonic…The place was huge….It was like a Big Lake Mansion from the outside..There was a big Sign that said Farewell Ambition High School. Sonic was amazed….This was going to be a great year for him…He could get all the lady's…But already..Girls looked at Sonic with amazement….Some of them winked at him, some of them blew kisses at him.. Sonic got his luggage, and went off to his dorm. His dorm was room 345. 3 ment for Boys side of the school, 4 standed for fourth floor, and 5 ment for room number 5. He was heading in…He took out his dorm key, which the main office gave him with his sceduahle also, and opened the door…

The room was amazing…..It was nice, all things that a boy would want in his room…..It got even more shocking when he noticed 2 people he knew…..

It was Shadow…And Knuckles…..

Knuckles was on the phone, talking to someone, and Shadow, had his eyes closed chilling….Just until he noticed Sonic….He opened one eye, with an eyebrow raised….

" Oh no….It's the faker….."

Knuckles heard Shadow and looked at Sonic…Knuckles got up to give him a dapp.

" SONIC? Long time no see!"

" Same thing I was gonna say…Until I was interrupted by "The Ultimate Dick Form""

Shadow was pissed off already. He decided to keep shutting his eyes…And ignore the fact that Sonic was here..

Sonic was surprised also. Knuckles and Shadow both buffed up also..They were exactly Sonic's height now.

" So..Blue Blur, What brings you here…..?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

" Well got accepted, Mom wanted me to start school, and here I am….Where were you guys for the last 3 years…?"

" I was really busy for the last 3 years..But now im here though…"

The door opened again….It was a 2 tailed fox….It was Tails…Tails did change too…Except, he didn't get buffer, he got taller, but still wasn't as tall as sonic…he wasn't too skinny though either, he was just right. He started growing white bangs quills in front of his face. His voice has changed too..It wasn't kiddish anymore..It was a bit more teenagerish.

"TAILS! Little buddy!" Sonic went over to Tails and rubbed his knuckles to his hair like all boys would do to their brothers..

" Sonic! Nice to see ya again too!" Tails smiled. He dropped his luggage and the floor, looked at Sonic, and gave him a hug. Shadow rolled his eyes.

" Oh Jeez. You guys are still pathetic and Gay…." He went back to shutting his eyes.

Sonic ignored Shadow and kept talking to Tails…It was great to see his old buddy back..Tails looked like he was 5'5 now.

The door slammed opened again, and this time, A tall, also muscular, guy, with Silver quills entered the room.

" GUYS IM HERE! WHO MISSED ME!?" Silver shouted….There was an awkward silent moment..His luggage was in the air flying up using his physics powers while his fist were pumped up….Shadow destroyed the moment.

" And your still sounding Gay as ever…." Everyone started laughing at Shadow's joke…Except for Silver who looked kinda down…..And Shadow, who still had his very serious face on.

" Ahh…Were just kinding dude…Except for certain EMO people…." Sonic went up to Silver and dapped him also…Which made Silver smiley again.

"Okay guys….So let's talk…..GIRLS!" Silver said…..Everyone started blushing and ignored him

" Let's start with….KNUCKLES!"

Knuckles turned to Silver fast…

" So…How's Rouge…?"

Knuckles was…Nervous…..

" Umm she's fine…Good as ever…..Even though I haven't touched up with her lately….."

" I know…I already saw the girls….Rouge's quills are passed her shoulder's now, And her butt's gotten bigger…You'll love it"

Knuckles blushed at Silver's comment…..Then Silver kept going….

" Shadow….Shadow The Lame Hedgehog…Someone surprising came back for you…But I want you to see this person…In person! Don't want to spoil…"

Shadow was curious…He was wondering who this person Silver was talking about…..

Silver turned his head slowly to Tails…

" Tails….Tails…Oh Tails…..You actually have 2 girls you can choose.. And they've changed good also…."

Tails was sweaty and also nervous.. Silver was right..He only had 2 girls to choose from…It was a tough decision.

" You got….Cosmo….And Cream…Cosmo Green quills, Are really long now…Her body's now slick and long…..And Cream…Cream changed too…Her body's got some nice curves too…..And she doesn't have any more sweet sweet voice."

Wow…Tails thought.

" And finally not least…..Fastest thing alive…..Sonic the hedgehog…Blue Blur….The thing is Amy."

Amy….He forgot all about Amy…..

" Amy….HAS CHANGED HER SONIC!"

Sonic knew what he was talking about…It was really Amy yesterday that he saw at the park.

"PUBERTY HAS DONE GOOD TO HER SONIC! SHE'S NOT FLAT CHESTED OR FLAT BUTT ANYMORE…..! Amy got curves Sonic…"

Silver was right…Amy really changed….Looking at her everytime just gave him dirty thoughts in his head. And that was only the first time…

But then, something reminded Knuckles something.

" Wait…Wait a minute…" There's 6 beds in this gigantic room….Who the helk is coming back also…..?" Knuckles asked….Everyone shrugged and started thinking…..

" What about, Espio, Charmy, Mightey, and all the others?" Silver asked

" No no no…..There all right across the hallway from us…..I really don't know who…..Maybe It's—" Tails was cut off by a Green Hedgehog walking in the room. With security guards holding his luggage…Everyone just stared at this new guy…..

" Ummm Thanks guys.." He told the security guards. The put his luggage on the floor and left…The boy entered in the room and closed the Doors….

The boys was still staring at this hedgehog….

" Im Scourge….Scourge The Hedgehog….I'll be your roommates from now on….."

Sonic already didn't have a good feeling about him.

**BUM BUM BUMMMM! Lmaoooxxxx LOVE SONIC! AND SHADOW IS SO…ODD -_- N LMAOO No one liked Silver when he came in….Thanksss for reading the first chapter..I want some reviews…If I get at least 20 reviews, next chapter is gonna be about…The boys finally seeing the Girls…Oooooooooooo! I DO NOT OWN SONIC! PLZZ REVIEWWWW!**

**XxMindlezzxX**


	2. Chapter 2: CHARACTERS! AND REMINDERS!

**Heyy guysss! ;P This is not a chapter thoo..Butt I will post very soon..Its just school..Its like, Ive gotta work really hard thoo….. So….There were comments that said that they understand the characters and how they looked like and all that…So…..And if you guys have a problem with my story, THEN DON'T READ IT -_- like seriously thoo..Ive got more people who love my storiesss…So I have to keep going..I cant stop…..I LOVE ALL MY FANS TOO! SHOUT OUT TO EVERYONE WHO COMMENTED, ILL POST THE NAMES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER….Sooo…..I DO NOT LIKE RUDEE COMMENTS… SOOO LIKE KEEP THEM TO YOURRSELVESS….ILL ALSO TRY TO POST PICZ OF THERE OUTFITS ALSO…MAYBE THE LINK SO YOU CAN JUST COPY AND PASTE…SOO YEA….OKAY! So everyone in the story is at least 15 or 16. There all sophmores….YES EVEN CREAM! I DECIDED TO MAKE HER OLDER ALSO….TAILS TOO! -_- Soo..This is how they look like….**

***WARNING LMAOO, IF THESE PICZZ DNT SHOW THE LINKSSS..PLZ GO TO THE WEBSITE PHOTOBUCKET! *PHOTOBUCKET . COM* AND FIND THE USERNAME Sonic_Love101. From there, you will see all the characters piczz…I had a good feeling the link wouldn't show thooo… -_-…. COMMENT UR OPINIONS ABOUT THE PHOTOS! EXCEPT FOR THE ONE WITH AMYSS BUTT! LMAOO***

**Sonic: **

albums/o546/Sephora_Got_Swag/Sonic1_

**Yea….I love Sonics Stylee….Love that one! Sonic is also **

**Tails:**

albums/o546/Sephora_Got_Swag/Tails1_

**Yea….-_-… I found a better picture before..But I can't find it…Sorry if this one..Disturbed you a bit…Hehe ;P**

**Amy:**

albums/o546/Sephora_Got_Swag/Amy1_

**Yass….Love this picture of Amy…Lemme show you this other one of her..**

albums/o546/Sephora_Got_Swag/Amy2_

**DO NOT MIND HER BUTT JUST LOOK AT HER HAIR! I love it in an updo ponytail like that thoo…**

**Shadow: ** albums/o546/Sephora_Got_Swag/Shadow1_

**YASSSSSS! LOVE ITT! ANOTHER ONE! HEHE!**

albums/o546/Sephora_Got_Swag/Shadow2_

**I Don't know why…I just like that one above ^ ;P**

**Knuckles: albums/o546/Sephora_Got_Swag/Knuckles1_ **

**Thatss the only one I could fine of Knuckles….Thoo…Sorry**

**Rouge: ** albums/o546/Sephora_Got_Swag/Rouge1_

**Yeaaa,,LOVE ROUGE IN THAT PHOTO THOO! ;P**

**Cream:** albums/o546/Sephora_Got_Swag/Cream1_

**Yea..That's right….SHES CHANGED! OOoooooo! GOT A PROB!? Lmaoo jk jk… Her voice is no longer light..but she still uses Mr. and Misses..**

**Silver: ** albums/o546/Sephora_Got_Swag/Silver1_

**Another one…**

albums/o546/Sephora_Got_Swag/Silver2_

**OMG OMG…I don't know why..I just love these pics…LMAOOO! Their blushing too! :P**

**Blaze:** albums/o546/Sephora_Got_Swag/Blaze1_

**Her hair got longer too..;P**

**AND IM NOT SHOWING THE SURPRISING CHARACTER FOR SHADOWW! OOOooooo! It's gonna be NICE! You never know, It can be an OC Or an orginial character..LMAOO! Ima just say that Sally, Fiona, And more OC characters are in it…Espio, Charmy, Vector, and Mighty are in it too…And they've also buffen…Soo…UMM…YEA….NO RUDE COMMENTS…! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ON 2/26/13 OR 2/27/13! SOO THANKKK YOU ;* Post any questions you want also! I will answer them on the next chapter…..**

***WARNING LMAOO, IF THESE PICZZ DNT SHOW THE LINKSSS..PLZ GO TO AND FIND THE USERNAME Sonic_Love101. From there, you will see all the characters piczz…I had a good feeling the link wouldn't show thooo… -_-…. COMMENT UR OPINIONS ABOUT THE PHOTOS! EXCEPT FOR THE ONE WITH AMYSS BUTT! LMAOO***

**XxMindlezzxX**


	3. Chapter 3: Girls, And A New Day

**Heyy Sweets thangg! ;* Im here….FOR ANOTHER GREAT CHAPTER OF…..THE CHANGED AMY…Now, before I start, I just wanna give in some shout outs…..Shout Out too, **pocksuppet( Thankss for the Great advice….And sry bout the grammer…I just type to freakin fast -_-) Thunder Croft,( OMG OMG IM SOO TOUCHEDD, ONE OF THE BEST WRITERS JUST COMMENTED…ON MAH STORY! LMAOO!) XDiamondX90, xSapphire, scourgamy, CosmoandTails, ABSOselfRBED, ShadowsAngel1, Yasmine155, Nebula the Hedgehog.

**VVVVVV*IF YOU WANNA SEE CHARACTERS PICSS, PLEASE READ THISS!* VVVVVVVV**

Sooo thanks too all yall..You people are the best…Another thing.. I GOT SOO MANY PRIVATE MESSAGES ABOUT NOT SHOWING THE PICZ. Trust me, I don't blame you, I just realize, you can't search up an account on PhotoBucket…And plus, the links, won't show…DK Why.. -_- Sooo..In order to see the characters (plus I'll be makin some outfits for them too) **Go to my Miss Literati. Go to *Miss Literati . COM* And search up CuteMindlessGurl on the Search bar.(Your gonna see a picture of a girl looking shy on the picture, she looks black but not that black and she has a blackish grayish dress on* Click on it*) From there, you will see a story. It's gonna say, The Changed Amy Photos (The cover Photo is Tails in 3D version). Click on it. Then go to the first chapter…were it shows all the CHARACTERS. PLEASE GO SEE IT RIGHT NOW, JUST OPEN ANOTHER TAB RIGHT NOW ON YOUR COMPUTER!** Cause I added pictures of the Enemys also, *Which will not be Sally anymore, because iv'e noticed on all stories, Sally is always the Enemy…So, I changed it up, If you wanna see the characters pic, **FOLLOW THE RULES**.

**Plus, Im changing it up a little bit…..No more fighting school…It's now gonna be a regular performing Arts School….But soon, there will be some fighting scences…Trust me….The story is gonna get good. Plus, I know…Youv'e guys have been messaging about if im black…Because I use a lot of slang when I talk or type.. Guys, Im mixed. My mom is White, (From France) And my father is black. But im more around my Dad, since my parents got a divorced, Soo…Yea….I use a lot of slang….I USED to have long blonde hair, but I died it to All fully black….My skintone, is like, A Dominican Bright Tan skin tone, and my eyes are Green. And my voice? Go search up 'Cindy From Boondocks' On Youtube ,Cause I talk just like her! I use a lot of slang! My voice is just like hers….And I have a beautiful name…Alexandria…And im 5'2. Yepp…Im short…LMAOO! I'll post a pic of meh someday…BUT FOR NOW, STORY TIME!**

* * *

**X**

**REMEMBER, THE PICZZ, LOOK UP TOO SEE THEM**

**Chapter 3: Girls, And A New Day**

But then, something reminded Knuckles something.

" Wait…Wait a minute…" There's 6 beds in this gigantic room….Who the helk is coming back also…..?" Knuckles asked….Everyone shrugged and started thinking…..

" What about, Espio, Charmy, Mightey, and all the others?" Silver asked

" No no no…..There all right across the hallway from us…..I really don't know who…..Maybe It's—" Tails was cut off by a Green Hedgehog walking in the room. With security guards holding his luggage…Everyone just stared at this new guy…..

" Ummm Thanks guys.." He told the security guards. The put his luggage on the floor and left…The boy entered in the room and closed the Doors….

The boys was still staring at this hedgehog….

" Im Scourge….Scourge The Hedgehog….I'll be your roommates from now on….."

Sonic already didn't have a good feeling about him.

We all said hi nervously…..But, you can't judge people like that…..I mean, It's just not right like that…

" Well..Hey! Im Sonic! Sonic The Hedgehog…!" Sonic said, getting up to give him a dap,

" Yea…Sonic, the hedgehog….Iv'e heard of you…" Instead of responding to his dap, He just walked right past Sonic.

" Well….I hope, I can try…To get along with you Animals…." He laid on his new bed and shut his eyes..And said one more thing..

" One of you guys can call me when school starts….." Then….He fell right back to sleep…..

Sonic and the others all looked at each other….They saw a Flat screen TV in their dorm room…There dorm room was actually quite big…It had six big beds, there was BIG SPACE, It had posters of famous athletes…..Soo…It was really nice….Silver finally broke this silence..

" Well…I brong an Xbox Kinect…Anyone up for Modern Warfare..?"

Everyone else said yes….Except for Shadow, who just 'Hmph' and Scourge, who was still sleeping…

Sonic headed with the boys to play the Xbox, but there were 2 things in his mind right now…..That Scourge Kid, And Amy….

**30 Min. Later**

Finally, all bells were ringing on the Loudspeakers…..There were Loudspeakers in the dorms too also… " Attention! All Students, Of The New Performing Arts High School, This is Your Principal, —" All the boys but Scourge, who was still sleeping.. "WHAT!?" " Eggman? He may be up to no good maybe.." Knuckles said cracking his Knuckles. " Hmmm….We may not be so sure though….." Shadow said… with his eyes still shut and one eyebrow raised. Then Eggman continued.

" So, Welcome to Mobian Seaford Performing Arts School!, We will start off this New Day, by a Assembly first, Which will be addressing, and talking all about The School Rules, which will take 30 Minutes…Everyone shall meet at The School's Gym, On The First Floor, at Wing 1. I will be waiting…SO HURRY UP!" And with that, Eggman hanged up the Microphone…

" Well…We better get dressed and get going…." Tails said heading towards the bathroom.

" Somebody better wake up Guy over there…" Knuckles said…Then Immediately, he said "NOT IT!"

Everyone but Silver was the only one who didn't say not it.. "….! Wait! NOT IT! GRRR! CRAP! TOO LATE!" Silver was pissed off…" But why do I always have to do everything…?!" " Because, You're nothing…..But….An idiot…Now wake him up" Shadow said smirking. " Fine…..! I'll get you back….." Silver walked over to Scourge…Who was still snoring silently on his bed…..

" Um….Scourge, Wakey up!" Silver said quietly….

Scourge still didn't respond….

Then Silver tapped Scourge quietly, while the guys were giggling quietly. Silver was getting annoyed…So he decided too just wake him up.. " SCOURGE GET THE F*CK UP!..." He yelled shaking Scourge hard…. Scourge woke up with a growl on his face….

" Umm….Oops…" Silver ran out the room as fast as he could while Scourge got up and chased him also…..From the Hallway, The rest of the guys can hear Silver screaming, " STRANGER DANGER! HELP!" The guys started laughing….Sonic started realizing, it was fun having his friends around…It was just like old times….

**At The Gym….**

When the boys entered the Gym…..It was scattered…It was a Big gym, with tons of Students chanting and screaming and all…..They also lost Silver when he was being chased by Scourge…..

" Woahh…This school….Is..Big….Iv'e never even seen a Gym this big in my life before…." Sonic said…

The boys noticed a lot of girls who winked at them, smiled at them, and tried swaying there hips to hard just to get their attention…..There was this one girl, Black fur and Red highlights…That sonic caught his eyes at…..This girl and some other girls, who were just walking behind her, came up to us…

" You're cute..Blue blur…..Iv'e heard of you before…Here's my number…." This girl came up to sonic, folding her arms together, to make her breast bigger…..This girl and Sonic were only 2 inches apart…She slipped her phone number in Sonic's pocket, and walked away winking at him..

"Dang Sonic….First Day of School, and you already hitting on the ladies…? Man….." Knuckles said giving Sonic a high five…

By minute, and minute….The gym, just got crowder, and crowder, there was a bunch of talking yelling and screaming…The Bleachers were'nt ready for everyone to sit on.

" Iv'e never seen many lunatics that behave like you people before.." Shadow said, leaning against the gym wall….There was a stage and Robotnik was on it….He was ready to tell everyone to sit on the bleachers…Until someone bumped into Shadow, dropping all her water from her water bottle on him….

" Woahhh!"

Then again….Shadow had no reaction, He just looked at the water spilled all over him, then at the Person who spilled the water on him…

" Aye….Maybe if you hadn't sticked your leg out while leaning against the wall,…This would have never happened…"

" ?...Maybe you SHOULD WATCH WERE YOU'RE GOING TO STUPID PURPLE CAT!" Shadow looked really pissed off at this girl…..Until Silver came running in the Gym breathing really hard…..ABOUT TIME! -_-

" Silver….Were where you!?" Sonic asked Silver…

" I finally ditched Scourge…Phew….It took a long time…" Silver said…He finally meet his eyes at the girl… " Hey Silver! Again!" Silver smiled at this Light purple hedgehog, " Oh Hey Blaze!"

….Wow…!

"Blaze…? That's Blaze..?" Tails asked sounding really shocked….It couldn't be Blaze…Blaze's quills were long…But not that long…It was curled a little bit with pink highlights….She had a nice figure with a slim body now….It couldn't be Blaze, they were all thinking..

" Umm…Yea…Im Blaze….Do…I know you guys….Cause You guys do look—" Blaze stopped talking when Silver smiled at Blaze, then looked back at the boys trying to make her realize that is was them again. "….Ohh…Wow…..Sonic…Shadow….Tails….And Knuckles..? It's really you guys!" Blaze said happily. She started giving all of us a hug. "Oops….And sorry Shadow…About the water…Hehe…." Shadow looked at her, smiled a little bit…and said "hmph". " You guys…Changed a lot! Like, You guys are so tall now! Amazing! I really did miss you guys too!...It's really nice to see you guys again…." "Nice to see you again too Blaze…" Sonic smiled at Blaze..

" Alright guys…It's time for the Assembly to Start in 10 Min..So get moving and sit on the bleachers…."

Just then, a short looking bunny, Who looked very nice, yelled to Blaze.

" Blaze! Over here!" She waved at Blaze…But when she saw us, she had a confused face and she put her hand down slowly and sat down slowly…

" YES! The girls can't wait to see you guys again! COME ON!" Blaze headed towards the girls, who were in the first row of the bleachers….These girls….Were beautiful…And stunning…And just…Gorgeous! Sonic and his boys followed. " Guys…! You will never guess who these guys are!" Blaze said happily. The boys were standing right in front of the girls. A Bat with White Long quills. She was texting from her IPhone 5 and she looked up. A Seedrian with Long Green quills was reading a book and she looked up at the boys from her book also. That same bunny girl was still looking at the boys nervously…And then the last girl…She had her pink quills into a bun….She also had a nice outfit on.

**NOTE: REMEMBER, IF YOU WANNA SEE THE PHOTOS OF THE CHARACTERS AND THEIR OUTFITS, DO THIS NOW! Go to my Miss Literati. Go to *Miss Literati . COM* And search up CuteMindlessGurl on the Search bar.(Your gonna see a picture of a girl looking shy on the picture, she looks black but not that black and she has a blackish grayish dress on, that's my step sister* Click on it*) From there, you will see a story. It's gonna say, The Changed Amy Photos (The cover Photo is Tails in 3D version). Click on it. Then go to the first chapter…were it shows all the CHARACTERS. PLEASE GO SEE IT RIGHT NOW, JUST OPEN ANOTHER TAB RIGHT NOW ON YOUR COMPUTER! I ALSO POSTED A PIC OF THE GIRLS OUTFITS THERE ALSO! ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

_It's Amy….._Sonic thought… Amy looked at Sonic….Weirdly…. But then the Bat, with the long white quills got up from her seat, and stepped right in front of Knuckles….She was about 6 inches shorter than him. At first, She looked at him curiously..Then…..She put a smile on her face, and ran and hugged knuckles. "KNUCKIE! YOU'RE BACK!"

" Owww! And you're still the same as ever Rouge….!" Knuckles smiled at Rouge and began to blush….." Wow….It's you guys again…..It's been…A long time!" Cosmo said, putting her book down and running to hug Tails….. "You guys….Are so tall now!"

Tails blushed at Cosmo's comment. But Cream got a little pissed off. " Well, It's nice to see you guys again!" Cream said also hugging Tails…

" Great….It's the whole gang...Now I have to deal with these people for 3 more years!" Shadow said. He went and sat in the back of Cosmo on the bleachers in the second row.

Amy…All she did was look at Sonic… "…..Sonic…..?" That was all Amy could say…..She was still hurt from the last time she saw Sonic….. "Amy….Amy…..Im so sorry…." But sonic was cut off when he wanted to continue talking. was ready to talk into the Mic.

"Everyone…..TAKE A SEAT!" Sonic and the boys sat right behind the girls…Sonic really wanted to get Amy's attention….While was speaking, Sonic kept tapping Amy on the shoulder…

" Amy…..Please….Just talk to me…Please…" Amy turned around and whispered to Sonic, " There's nothing to talk about between you and me….You wanted me out of my life and now, IM GONE! Sonic….I don't understand….Why!?" Amy looked like she was ready to just start crying.. "…Im sorry Sonic…..I just can't…." Amy got up from the Bleachers, and left the Gym room immidiatly… Sonic felt really bad…

" Way to go Faker…." Shadow whispered in Sonic's ear while crossing his arms.

Cosmo turned around and mouthed to Sonic To Go Talk To Amy. Sonic nodded and also left the Bleachers…..He was in the hallways…Trying to look for Amy…Instead, he found an empty class room with Amy sitting on the desk with tears coming out of her eyes….Sonic walked in the classroom slowly and sat down next to Amy..Amy still didn't even looked at Sonic.

" Why sonic…..What did I do…I don't understand…" Amy cried putting her hands on her face…

**Sonic P.O.V**

I was suppose to be a hero…What happened to me…..Heroes don't make other people cry…Except for Robotnik..Hehe….

" Amy…Im sorry…That was the biggest mistake of my life….." Amy finally looked at me… "Sorry….? Sorry? SORRY'S NOT GONNA DO ANYTHING SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! I know how you are now, I bet you're expecting me to just hop back up on you're lap and start kissing and forgiving you because all girls that you've dated did that..right? WELL IT'S NOT GONNA WORK WITH ME!" Amy was crying even more…

I tried to hug Amy, but all she did was push my arms off.. " NO! Don't even try to with me!"

**Scourge's P.O.V**

I was walking through the hallways, trying to find that stupid smothering Silver hedgehog…Oooo, wait until I get my hands off of him! But then I suddenly heard crying and yelling….I also heard the name, Sonic…..I saw in one of the empty classrooms, Sonic….And….Some pink hot girl! See was crying…I was spying on these two people, but I bet they didn't even know I was there. I was listening to their whole convo. Ooo…Things got jucier..

**Sonic P.O.V**

Oh no…Amy…..What have Iv'e done…

" Sonic…Remember that promise…?"

"The one, with saving you from Metal Sonic…?"

" Yea…. You broke that promise…To never leave me…..You….YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR ME!"

Amy was right…..I changed…..I became A Bad Boy now….All I did was just date girls, and party… I changed….It all started at that time when I dated Sally and She took me to a club…And that's when…I became…THIS!

"…What happened to Sally…Sonic?" Amy asked..She was still really mad though.

" Umm….I broke up with her…."

" Wow….I knew it…That relationship with Sally and you, I KNEW IT WASN'T GONNA LAST LONG!"

Amy was right…

" How many girls have you dated…..?" Amy asked me another question, but this time, she got up, stood in front of me while I was leaning on the desk. Her arms were crossed..

"…..32…" I said…Amy asked me another questions…

" How many girls did you F*ck….?" Amy asked Sonic…

"…Well,….Umm…" I looked at the ground scratching my head.

" I KNEW IT! SALLY DID CHANGE YOU! SHE MADE YOU INTO THIS NONSENSE! A BAD BOY…..!" I finally looked up at Amy.

" Amy….Please don't say that…I love you….."

" NO YOU DON'T SONIC….You only loved me because…I changed…My body changed….And that's all you want from all girls…Their bodies…Not there heart, or personality….Sonic The Hedgehog…..You're a Jerk….." Amy had tears in her eyes and she ran out the Classroom.

I couldn't believe Amy said that…. This couldn't be right..

Amy…..Really did change…In a good way…..She was serious now…..

But me…..I was a bad boy. And I was so stupid for choosing Sally instead of Amy…But look were Sally put me in…..

**Scourge's P.O.V**

I Saw the same Pink hedgehog with the nice curves run out the classroom…I pretended and acted like I was just walking in the hallways….I had a plan…Already…..This girl is hot….I guess I could just F*ck her and keep it moving….I mean, nobody in this school knows about my reputation…..They don't know that I rape girls, get drunk and party…I don't love girls, I just play with their hearts…But how did that whole process work?...Step 1. Be Romantic…Then they fall for you….This pink chick…Is next on my list. I decided to "Accidently" bump into her. Which made her fall.

" Oww…..My head…" She said rubbing her forehead…

" Oh my…Im so sorry….." I stook my hand out to help her out.

" Oh…No…It's fine…"

" A Beautiful girl like you? Is crying…? But why? You're to gorgeous….!"

My plan was working…This Pink hedgehog girl blushed…

" Ohh…Umm.. It's nothing….Im Amy….Amy Rose…"

" Im Scourge…Scourge The Hedgehog….."

"..Cool….Umm…I guess I better leave….I have to go…"

" Sure…I'll see you again soon…Adieu les femmes magnifiques (Goodbye Gorgeous Lady)" And with that, I took her hand and kissed it….She smiled at me, and blushed, and walked away…

Yes..This plan is gonna work…..

**Sonic P.O.V**

I headed back to the gym, were the gang looked at me, I bet they were wondering were Amy was….

" Were's Amy?" Cream asked me.

" I don't know…I think she's really mad at me" I headed back to my seat on the bleachers, and sat down..Robotnik was still TALKING! About the rules in this school…

" Okay..So if anyone of you students have a question to ask me, just come right up to my office….Or you can find my Granddaughter Maria….Maria The Hedgehog…." A yellow hedgehog, with nice curves walked on stage standing right next to Robotnik…

Now I was fully awaked….The whole gang (But Amy) was staring at me…The boys were shocked, and the girls…Were smiling and smirking at me?

" Guess who returned Shadow…." Rouge said smirking at me…It was Maria…The girls knew that Maria was here, Silver too…She was a hedgehog now…..It was Maria….I thought she got shot and died…Nooo….This was all trapping my head…And suddenly, I fainted….The last thing I heard was Silver chanting " BLACK EMO KID DOWN!" -_-

* * *

**CLIFF HANGAA! Oooooooo! I told you this story gets better and better! Lmaoo! Cnt wait for the next chapter, REVIEW PLEASEE!**

XxMindlezzxX


	4. Chapter 4: Girls, And A New Day PART 2

**Heyy Guys! Soo..Yea…A lot to talk about….Umm first thing, shout outs…..And a shout out to 1 very kind person who turned my frown upside down, and now we always be messaging each other….It's **XDiamondX90. **We have so many great conversations…So Thankk You! And the people with Constructive Criticism…. I appreciate all the help…..Thanks to you guys too…And most people have a problem with my story being perverted…. I'm sorry, but this is how I write my work, If you have a problem with all the perv nonsense, THAT'S NOT MY FAULT, because I have other people who really do like my story! And they want me to keep going. So I'm half black…Leme say it the ghetto way…. F OUTTA HERE -_- Except for the ones who gave me nice Constructive Criticism which were , **CosmoandTails, GuardianCorps8 , pocksuppet ,KokoLockhar. **That's it…I appreciate that they were the only ones who said it in a NICE WAY.**

**Plus, real sorry about the last chapter, the last part with Maria, was supposed to be Shadow's P.O.V. I was in a rush to go to my Mom's house. And I'm trying to have a good day even though My parents are divorced and they never talk to each other…It ain't even a real dang family -_-… Plus, if you guys would like to see a picture of me, go to that Same Website I told you guys to go to…I posted a picture of myself…IM BEAUTIFUL! Lml…..Nah…I feel like I'm not pretty though…I talk a lot too :P. Shout Out Too: **suicuneluvr, woooohooooooo, Thunder Croft, ShadowsAngel1, xSapphire. **AND OMG OMG, I was walking home from school, AND I ALMOST GOT HIT BY A BUS -_- Jeezers. I hate walking In a rainy day in NEW YORKK! Yes guys…I'm from New York…The Apple…. ;). Wish I can move though..Plus. There was a fight at my school today…I just had to walk away thoo…Cause like, seriously, There was just too many Instagators these days.. -_- Like seriously…Ppl at my school gotta grow up… Then during school, I got yelled at for throwing garbage away and then I was sent to my Deans office -_- Im Done. Why the helk am I telling you guys my life story problems…? I'll tell you guys about my weird life another day lml. But Here….Next Chapter.. ;**

**GO SEE A PIC OF MEH ON THE WEBSITE MISS LITERATI .COM! Kk…**

* * *

Chapter 4: Girls, and A New Day PART 2

**Shadow P.O.V:**

" Okay..So if anyone of you students have a question to ask me, just come right up to my office….Or you can find my Granddaughter Maria….Maria The Hedgehog…." A yellow hedgehog, with nice curves walked on stage standing right next to Robotnik…

Now I was fully awaked….The whole gang (But Amy) was staring at me…The boys were shocked, and the girls…Were smiling and smirking at me?

" Guess who returned Shadow…." Rouge said smirking at me…It was Maria…The girls knew that Maria was here, Silver too…She was a hedgehog now…..It was Maria….I thought she got shot and died…Nooo….This was all trapping my head…And suddenly, I fainted….The last thing I heard was Silver chanting " BLACK EMO KID DOWN!" -_-

**Shadow P.O.V**

I didn't remember anything…..Anything…..I woke up to find myself on a Nurses Bed…I guess I was at the nurse…..I looked at The Nurse and she smiled at me.

" Oh wow….About time you finally woke up…" She said giving me an Ice Pack to heal my head.

" …..Ughh….What happened…?"

" Aww sweethearts, You fainted in the Assembly…I hope you're okay…..I'll be right back to give you a cup of water." The nurse smiled and walked out the room…..Was it really…Maria…? That thought broke until I heard The Nurse say 'You guys can go see him'. Of course! It was those stupid idiots! -_- They all ran in like crazy animals trying too—Wait, we are ANIMALS!

" Oh my! Shadow, are you okay!?" Cream asked me looking all shocked….I realized that Cream, had no longer had her stupid light voice….She sounded like a regular teenage girl.

" Hmph….Im fine…" I said crossing my arms.

" Well guess who really returned Shadow…."

I looked at Rouge fast.

"It really is Maria…?"

" Helk yea….She saw how you fainted on the ground like an idiot…I mean, you would have been okay, If you had a certain knuckle head like a certain echidna I know…" Rouge said smirking..

" WILL YOU QUIT IT BAT GIRL! -_-" Knuckles got mad.

"Where's the Blue faker anyways….?"

"He left….We don't know where Sonic went….Maybe he's gonna look for Amy…" Tails said.

Hmph…I thought…And then I heard a familiar voice that I haven't heard in years.

"..Umm..Hey Guys…Can I come in…..?"

A Yellow hedgehog stepped in the room….Looking at me..

**Sonic P.O.V**

Amy….Were was this girl…? Its first day of school…I just wanna start this day off with a good start…. I was walking around this school…Only for two reasons…First of All, Amy, Second, I was trying to get used to it….There were a lot of Classrooms that were really big. I decided to check out a room which was a really big mistake….It was the Teacher Lounge.

I saw two teachers making out, one of them was drinking coffee, and the five others were throwing money at the couples that were making out…

But it stopped when they looked at me…The man who was making out with some Red Cat was staring at me.

" WHO ARE YOU DOING HERE..?!"

I was nervous….Wait a minute..—I'm Sonic! Sonic The Hedgehog..! It was time to start causing trouble to the teachers.

"The real question is…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, MAKING OUT WITH THAT HOT CAT RIGHT THERE!" I said smirking.

The teacher got really mad.

" You wanna start problems, DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY WALKING INTO A TEACHERS LOUNGE!?"

"….Yes….." I was just smiling.

"FINE THEN! DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL WITH ME! YOU WON'T GET TO GO HOME!"

"…..You do know, this is a School filled with dorms…..Right?" I was smirking raising one eyebrow…

" GRRRRRRR! WHATS YOU'RE NAME MR? SO I CAN WRITE IT DOWN ON THE DETENTION LIST!"

Oh no…This was hard…I had to think….Think about this question…So I just had to tell him the truth….

" I'm Shadow…..Shadow The Hedgehog.." I said smiling at him…hehe….

**Shadow's P.O.V**

It was really her…? Maria….?

"….Maria…..?"

Maria walked up to me slowly…..She took my hand…And tears came out of her eyes…..The gang said " Awwwwwwww!" …..Jeez….There so Gay -_-

I grabbed Maria and hugged her tight…Then 4 seconds later I realized I was killing her…So I let go…

" But Maria…..How…?"

….

There was a great silence….

" I guess we better leave them alone…" Blaze said smirking and they all left the room, with Just me, and Maria…..

" It's great that you're back Maria…!"

" I know…..!...I missed you so much….." Maria said. She decided to sit right next to me on the nurses bed.

"….But how…How did you come back…I thought….You died…? Plus, you were a human…"

**(NOW WHAT MARIA IS ABOUT TO SAY, IS A LIE, ITS NOT THE TRUE STORY! IN THE GAME, MARIA DOES DIE, AND NEVER COMES BACK)**

" When I was killed…..My grandfather heard about it…..He decided to recreate me….He used the chaos emeralds….Instead of putting me back into my own human skin, he decided to put me in a hedgehog's body….It took him a year to complete this whole process with me…Soo…This means…Im The Second Ultimate LifeFormer…."

I was shocked…..Eggman was able to recreate humans, just by using The Chaos emeralds?…..And Maria, was now second Ultimate Lifeform…?

"…Maria…..This…This is amazing! You have powers like the rest of us now!" I smiled, but Maria…She didn't

" I know….But Shadow, There dangerous, I can be able to shoot out a tiny spark of light out of my hands, but next thing you know, Im blowing up a whole city…There dangerous Shadow…Next thing you know, I feel like im also dangerous….And then, ….Im just scared of myself…." Maria looked at her hands like she did something wrong….

" Maria No! Don't think like that…" I took and held her hands….." Please, just don't think like that….Now I promise…..I will never leave you….You are the best thing that has ever happened to me…You were…My only friend…..I promise, this time, I will never lose you again…I'll be by you're side, the whole time….." I looked into Maria's eyes…..

" Oh Shadow!" She hugged me….I decided to just wrap my arms around her, cause if I did hug her, I'd just kill her….

" So…..How do you like earth….? Nice…?"

Maria let go of me, And she smiled at me, which was that type of smile, that would light up you're world…

"…It's…Amazing!"

"….Your amazing Maria..…..Im glad your back….."

**Now….Sry if it felt short for you thoo….But im gonna work on another chapter right now, and guess what…..THE WHOLE GANG IS GOING TOO….. GYMM CLASS!….It's gonna be funny and crazy! PLUS, MAYA AND SCOURGE WILL BE THERE!And sonic….Lmao….Why you lie Sonic…? LMAOO! And don't forget to see a picture of me On The website, just look back at the other chapter before this one for instructions.. ;)**

**XxMindlezzxX**


	5. Chapter 5: FACTZZ ABOUT ME!

**Okayy guys! FACTZZ ABOUT MEE! You guys can already see the pic of me on Miss Literati . com , So…Im just gonna say factzz and stuff about me….Btw, Has anyone ever played Final Fantasy XIII..? Cuz I was just at my Mom's house, and her boyfriends son, has the game, And he said he completed all the discs…Disc 1,2, & 3…So he decided to delete all his memory on that game (We Play on Xbox 360..Thats wassup) And he gave it to me. Soo now, I just pause the game just to do this real fast….AND IT'S SO FREAKIN HARD! ;( but I LOVE the game though…I play too much game…My cousin decided to give me the game, Since my Girly room, is filled with A LOT of Sonic Games, (Like Sonic Riders, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Colors, Sonic Generations ( MY FAVORITE OUT OF ALL OF THEM) Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 and many more for other systems) I also play like, Modern Warfare, Halo, Call of duty, And Kingdom Hearts…And plenty more…Im sorry, but the girly girl games…Are just not my type…So here's the funny part, my cousin gave me the game yesterday, and now im up to the part were Lightning Earns her Eiolodin… LIKE OMG! I CAN'T BEAT THAT PART! I KEEP WASTING TIME! -_- Im like, trying sooo hardd thoo! My fav character there is Vanille…She is, my fav…She's like, So happy and everything….And I also like Sahz….And his little Chockaboo…Idk how to spell it….And the theme is pretty nice…IF YOU EVER PLAYED FINAL FANTASY XIII, CAN YOU GIVE ME SOME ADVICE CUZ I FEEL LIKE PUNCHING MY TV EVERYTIME I FAIL -_- **

**Sooo Factz time!**

**Name: **_Alexandria Williams Lebete_

**Birthday: **_May 15! Im a terrorist! That's right! I SET BOMBS ON A PLANEE! LML! Nah I don't… I don't even know If that's how you even spell it -_-_

**Live: **_New York City._

**Nationality: **_African American, French_

**Personality:**_ Nice, I love to put smiles on peoples faces….I love having other people's back….(NOT WHEN IN COMES TO FIGHTS, PFFF YOUR ON YOUR OWN!) And can be mean if I have too….And I hate being mean to strangers cause that's just disrespect right there. _

**Favorite Food:**_ Mcdonalds, Popeyes Chicken and Apples ;P_

**Favorite Band:** _(IM SO NOT A DIRECTIONER..SRY) I LOVE MINDLESS BEHAVIOR!_

**Favorite Color: **_Purple ;)_

**Favorite Genres: **_Romance, Humor, Mystery Fanfic, and more_

**Boys stuff I like to do: **_VIDEO GAMES, AND CLOTHES, AND HAVE A SHOE GAME :)_

**Girls Stuff I like to do: **_I like to shop, put my hair in buns, Wear some stylish clothes , And I love hippie headbands ;)_

**Favorite TV Shows:**_ Boondocks (Which is a Show I don't recommend for people WHO HATE SLANG) Sonic X, MTV SHOWS, DISNEY CHANNEL ,To be honest, I Like Ni-hao-Kilan ;)Cause I watch it with my lil sis. She also like Princess Sofia The First. Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, MAD TV, Simpson, American Dad, Family Guy, Lab Rats, Kickin It and MORE!_

**Favorite Games: **_Final Fantasy XIII….(SOO FAR!) ALL SONIC GAMES, Modern Warfare, Call Of Duty, Halo, WWE Games, Kingdom Hearts, Epic Mickey Power Of Two, And plenty more ;)_

**Things I Like: **_My Fans…Duh! I like putting smiles on other peoples faces before putting one on mine, I like annoying people in a funny way. I like talking ;P I just…Like being happy. I like dogs. And Burgers. And Video games. And Dance. And If I see someone who's mad, I just like teasing them on purpose cause it just makes them laugh too.._

**Things I Hate: **_People giving me an attitude, People who keep calling me pretty or beautiful more than 3 times cause seriously, idgaf. I don't like Cats, Or Mices. I don't like instigators, I hate Pizza. I hate Math. I don't like people who judge others, and people who shun a person and leave them behind because their different…(There are certain people in my school like that, So instead, I talked to the person who's being bullied and try to hang out with them, just to make them happy. I tell them about my stupid, weird, funny life stories just to put a smile on their faces) I don't AND I DEFINALTLY hate people who make fun of others just because they have a disease….!_

**Favorite Holiday:**_ Christmas! I don't celebrate Halloween. Im not allowed to…Im Christian._

**My Height:**_ Im 5'2. _

**Favorite Sport/Activity: **_I Love…Doing Dance..Dancing is My life…And I play a little basketball._

**What I Like To Do In My Own Time:**_ I read, to help me with learning and my disease…I Do…This thing right here, I hang with my Dad just a Dad And Daughter Thing, Play with my little sister, And Take Dance classes._

**My Bestest Friend: **_India can search her up on google cause she exposes her pics…Idk why, But she is my best friend…You may find some pics of me and her also._

**Am I The Youngest In My Family?:**_ No. My Little Sister Is._

**Do I have Siblings?:**_ I have a Little sister from the same parents, I'll someday post a picture of her, and I have a soon-to-be Step Brother and 1 Step sister and 2 Step Brothers._

**Do I Have A Facebook: **_Ain't Nobody Got Time Fo dat!_

**Do I Have An Instagram?: **_Ain't Nobody got time fo dat!_

**Do I Have A Tumbler?:**_….I May have some time fo dat._

**Do I Have A Twitter:**_ I also have time for that too…And No im not giving away my accounts….Im a private person typy….Cause all these boys be stalking me…_

**How Many Piercings Do I Have?: **_3 On my left ear, 2 on my right._

**Where am I from?: **_I was born in California. And Then Me and My family moved to New York._

**Where Do My Parents Work:**_ My Mom works in United Nations for France, which is a really good job that pays a lot. My Dad is a Doctor._

**Do I Have any Tattoos?:**_ My mom, nor my dad don't allow me too…Plus, I don't want to -_-_

**What Am I Allergic Too: **_Peanut Butter, And Pretzels (If I eat Peanut better, My tounge gets swollen, If I eat Pretzels, I throw up at least 2 or 3 times.)_

**What Kind Of Disorders Do I Have:**_ I have Dyslexia, and I have Asthma. Which Is Why Sometimes I Have trouble typing, or Reading…Yea, Don't make fun. Cause Im trying my best to get better. Kids who have stuff like this are trying there best also, so Im proud of them. Good Job Kids ;) _

**Favorite Subject At School: **_Science….Duh, I get to blow stuff. Lmao…Jk..Im really good at Science and I enjoy it._

**Favorite Sneakers: **_Jordans, Nikes, Lebrons, Converse._

**Favorite Brands: **_Polo, Prada, Hollister, Juicy Cou_

**Do I Smoke Or Drink?: **_…Helk No! -_-_

**Where Do I Like To Shop At: **_Old Navy, Juicy Couture, Forever 21, Adidas Shop, Footlocker, Claire's, Jcpenny, Burlington, And plenty More ;)_

**Have you ever been left back or Heldback?: **_No…Im in the right Grade. ;)_

**Do I Like Candy?: **_Yes! ;P But not a lot because I use Night Braces._

**Do I have a Boyfriend?:**_ No….Im not looking for a relationship right now. My mom wants me to date until im 18…Im only 17._

**What Stores Do I Get My Games At?: **_Game Stop, Best Buy, My Mom's Boyfriend Son's Room, Target, And KidsRUs._

**Am I A Tomboy?: **_Yes..So What? I Like games, I wear hoodies, I wear a lot of boys shoes, (Mostly Jordans) And I do more boy stuff…THAT DOES NOT MEAN IM A LESBIAN! Hate when ppl think like that -_-_

**Do I use too much Slang?: **_Yes. Im mostly around My father, so, You know, I just do what he does..Don't know why….My mom says I should just stop talking like that…Im trying so hard…But It ain't gonna happen tho…It depends. When Im talking to people who are respectful and nice, I talk back to them respectfully cause they deserve too….If you get me mad thoo….I will put you're butt on blast. _

**Do I Think of Myself as A Pretty Beautiful Popular Girl:**_ No. A lot of people say I am very beautiful, But seriously….What's The Point? I don't care…Most people expect me to be girly and all that nonsense just because im Pretty…Im the total opposite of all that…_

**Am I done answering These Questions?: **_Yes. Peace Beautiful Ppl ;P_


End file.
